La Leyenda del Héroe de Asgard
by EliseoCano
Summary: Asgard, la indomable tierra del Norte habitada por guerreros de increíble poder. Antes de que Seiya y sus amigos arribaran, un Héroe se alzó y protegió con valor su lugar santo de origen. Su nombre era Frey


_Inclusive entre la más recóndita oscuridad, podemos hallar belleza. Eso depende de cada uno de nosotros. Personalmente, me fascina mi hogar. Es magnífico ver aquellos maravillosos valles nevados. Los lagos congelados son divinos, y los frondosos bosques tienen una magia incomparable.  
>Pero creo que no es raro que una persona que ha pasado toda su vida en Asgard, diga eso de su tierra. Después de todo, aquí nací, crecí, y me entrené para ser un guerrero poderoso, capaz de servir en todo a mi gran dios, Odin.<br>Ahora, creo que tengo la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a cualquier sujeto que se me ponga enfrente. El maestro de Asgard me reconocerá como un Guerrero Divino, capaz de proteger Asgard, estoy seguro. De otra forma, dejaré de llamarme Frey._

**Capítulo 1  
>Los Guerreros del Norte<strong>

El Palacio Valhalla. El lugar en el que reside el maestro Dolbare. Un lugar digno para un emperador. En las afueras, se encuentra la sagrada estatua de nuestro dios, Odin. Frecuentemente, los aldeanos de Asgard vienen hasta éste lugar a pedirle favores al gran dios. Pero eso no me importa ahora. Para mí, el patio del Palacio Valhalla es sólo un campo de batalla. Si consigo derribar aunque sea una vez a mi oponente enfrente del maestro, seré un Guerrero Divino, un Dios Guerrero. Desafortunadamente, mi oponente no es para nada débil.

—Bien Frey, llegó el momento de que me muestres los resultados de tu entrenamiento— me dice en aquellos momentos el maestro Dolbare, que se encuentra sentado en su trono para disfrutar cómodamente de la pelea.  
>—Le prometo que no lo defraudaré— le contesto. Debo impresionar al señor Dolbare, así que sólo visto un pantalón y mis zapatos. El ver como soporto el frío aunque lleve el pecho descubierto, es prueba de que en verdad he puesto todo mi empeño al entrenar.<br>—Entonces, es hora de que luchen. Tú oponente acaba de llegar—

En ese momento, noté la presencia de aquel hombre. Alto, casi dos metros, y de pelo rubio. Mi oponente. Entra por la puerta principal, y hace una reverencia frente al señor Dolbare. Después de eso, dirige su vista hacía mi, sonriente como siempre.

—¿Estás listo para combatir, Frey?—  
>—Cuando quieras, Loki—<br>—Pero estás en desventaja vistiendo sólo eso. No te preocupes, quiero luchar en igualdad de condiciones—

Acto seguido, Loki se despoja de sus prendas de vestir, dejándose solo su pantalón. ¡Genial!, ahora el maestro no se sorprenderá, ya que Loki también luchará sin cubrir su pecho.

—¡Vamos, Frey!—  
>—¡HAAA!—<p>

Dirijo varios golpes hacia el rostro de Loki, pero ésta los esquiva fácilmente. Ni siquiera he conseguido hacerlo retroceder, sólo mueve su cabeza para evitar mis ataques.

—Me sorprendes Frey, has superado por poco la velocidad del sonido— dice Loki. ¿Cómo puede hablar tan tranquilamente en medio de un combate? ¿Acaso tiene fuerzas suficientes para luchar y hablar al mismo tiempo?  
>—Pero esa velocidad no es la suficiente para herir a un Guerrero Divino, Frey. ¡TOMA!—<p>

¡Ugh! Loki es demasiado poderoso. Me ha golpeado fuertemente en la barbilla y consiguió derribarme. ¡Maldición! Pero aún no me daré por vencido.

—Frey, no podrás derrotarme. He comprobado que nunca serás un Guerrero Divino—  
>—¡CÁLLATE LOKI!— contesto agresivamente. Si algo que jamás he soportado, es el que existan personas que tratan de destruir los sueños y aspiraciones de otras.<p>

Nuevamente, corro hacia Loki dirigiendo un golpe directo a su rostro, pero detiene mi puñetazo con su mano.

—Frey, sólo necesito aumentar levemente mi fuerza para despedazarte el hueso— dice Loki mientras cierra lentamente su mano, apretando con fuerza la mía.  
>—¡AAAAH!—<br>—Y eso que no estoy usando toda mi fuerza. ¡HA!—

Ésta vez, Loki me patea fuertemente en el costado, provocando que quede sofocado. Gracias a esto, no se le dificulta golpear varias veces mi vientre, y volverme a derrumbar, ésta vez con una patada en mi rostro.

—Maestro Dolbare, es obvio que Frey ha desarrollado muy buen cosmo, pero no el suficiente para pertenecer a los Guerreros Divinos— dice Loki, disfrutando de su victoria.  
>—Gh….yo…no puedo perder— intento levantarme, pero no puedo. Loki sólo ríe fuertemente, atacándome con fuertes comentarios.<br>—¡Ja! Frey, no sirves como Guerrero Divino. ¿Por qué crees que tu patética hermana ni siquiera está aquí para apoyarte?—  
>—¡Ah!...mi hermana… ¡Freya!—<p>

Nadie, pero nadie se mete con mi hermana. Ella es lo más valioso que poseo. Precisamente, quiero convertirme en Guerrero Divino para protegerla a ella y a todo Asgard. Por ella, no puedo perder. Por eso, lentamente me levanto.

—¿Así que piensas seguir luchando, Frey?—  
>—Por supuesto, Loki. Y no sólo eso, voy a vencerte—<p>

Increíble, siento como todas mis fuerzas regresan. El pensar en mi hermana me anima a combatir, aunque me encuentre herido.

—¡Perderás, Loki! ¡HAAA!—

¡Estupendo! ¡He conseguido golpear a Loki en el rostro! Su sorpresa es tal que no pudo evitar que me le acercara más, y que golpeara fuertemente su abdomen con veloces rodillazos. Incluso, parece que el maestro Dolbare ha quedado sorprendido.

—¡Increíble! ¡Frey aumentó su cosmo en poco tiempo! Quizás tenga el poder suficiente para derrotar a Loki— dice sorprendido Dolbare. Y no estaba tan equivocado. Loki no ha conseguido esquivar ninguno de mis rodillazos. Finalmente, pateo fuertemente su rostro, arrojándolo contra una de las paredes del Palacio. Sin embargo, consigue caer de pie.

—Ah… ¿lo ves, Loki? ¡Puedo vencerte!—  
>—Gh…maldito desgraciado… ¡maldito!— grita Loki, mientras se limpia la gran cantidad de sangre de su cara.<br>—¡Ja! Mi cosmo consiguió superar al tuyo, Loki. Ya no tienes oportunidad— le dije. Yo creí que la pelea estaba ganada para mí. Si conseguí causarle todo ese daño, no debería ser difícil arrojarlo al suelo. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa al ver como Loki, vuelve a sonreír. ¿Acaso no me estaba maldiciendo hace unos momentos?

—Probarás una de las técnicas de un Guerrero Divino de Asgard—

Loki se ha reincorporado, y noto como su cosmo se eleva. Creo que de nuevo, ha superado el mío. Pero lo que en verdad me atemoriza es la pose que está tomando, poniendo su brazo al frente.

—Probarás las Garras de los Lobos de las Estepas. ¡EL PUÑO DEL LOBO!— grita fuertemente.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Su cosmo en verdad se incrementó, y consigue atacarme, golpeándome incansablemente! ¡Sus puños parecen feroces lobos, que atacan sin piedad!  
>No lo resisto, su ataque me ha fulminado por completo, dejándome tirado boca abajo en el suelo, que he dejado ensangrentado. Freya, lo siento, pero he perdido.<p>

—Señor Dolbare, he terminado con Frey—  
>—Bien, Loki. Es dudoso que Frey se levante después de ese ataque tuyo—<p>

Cuanta razón tenía el señor Dolbare. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba en lo absoluto. Trataba de moverme, pero no podía. Admito mi derrota, no soy mal perdedor.

—Frey, te seré sincero. Nunca creí que llegarías siquiera a tocar a Loki, pero me dejaste sorprendido— dice el señor Dolbare, para sorpresa mía y de Loki — Reconozco tu valor, y el hecho de que te levantaste para continuar luchando. Además, conseguiste superar por unos momentos su cosmo. Es muestra suficiente de que posees espíritu de Guerrero—

¡No lo creo! ¿Acaso trata de darme a entender algo el maestro? Sus palabras son de aliento, por supuesto.

—Sin embargo, debo respetar las reglas de Asgard al pie de la letra, y no conseguiste derribar a Loki. No puedo otorgarte el rango de Guerrero Divino—

... ¡Maestro!—

—Aunque, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría otorgarte el rango de Consejero de Patriarca. Me ayudarás en todas aquellas decisiones que deba tomar, además de que ganarás más y más experiencia en el campo de batalla. Necesito una mano derecha—

¡Oh sorpresa! ¡El señor Dolbare quiere que yo sea su consejero! Admito que no es a lo que yo aspiraba, pero es un cargo muy alto. Estoy seguro que el aceptar ese nombramiento me acercará cada vez más a mi meta.

—Se…señor Dolbare…—  
>—Más te vale que te recuperes pronto de tus heridas, muchacho—<br>—¡Si!— contesto poniendo todo mi empeño, que en realidad no es mucho, debido a mi situación. Unos segundos después, pierdo la conciencia y caigo en un profundo sueño.

Algunas horas después escucho que alguien me llama.

—¡Frey! ¡Frey!—

Una dulce voz pronuncia mi nombre. Yo despierto lentamente de mi sueño, y me doy cuenta de que enfrente de mí se encuentra el rostro de una hermosa chica, de rizos dorados, como el sol. Se trata de mi hermana, Freya.

—¡Frey! ¡Por fin despertaste!—  
>—Freya… ¿Dónde estoy?—<br>—Estas en casa, hermano—

Miro a mí alrededor, y observo la comodidad de mi hogar. Una cálida fogata encendida en la chimenea mantiene mi cuarto caliente, protegiéndome de los fríos del exterior. Las cortinas están abiertas, lo que me permite ver como la nieve cae lentamente. Yo, por mi parte, me encuentro cubierto por vendas, recostado en una cama.

—Frey, lo siento de verdad. No tiene mucho que llegué—  
>—No te preocupes, Freya. Se que no fue tu intención—<br>—¡Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Frey! ¡Y felicidades!—  
>—¿De qué hablas? ¿No sabes que perdí ese combate?—<br>—¡Eso no importa, Frey! ¡Eres el nuevo Consejero!—

Parece que mi hermana está mucho más entusiasmada que yo por mi nuevo nombramiento. Jeje, al menos sé que cuento con el apoyo de ella.

—Freya, supe que la señorita Hilda le había sugerido al maestro Dolbare una persona para que fuera su consejero—  
>—Es verdad. Su nombre es Alberich—<br>—¡Alberich!— me sorprende un poco el nombre. Me parece que lo había oído en algún otro lugar.  
>—Si, Frey. Es un hombre que, según he oído, es muy inteligente—<br>—Yo no lo conozco en persona, pero ahora que estaré constantemente en el Palacio Valhalla, tendré oportunidad de hablar con él—  
>—¿Y para que lo necesitas?—<br>—Quisiera hablar algo con él—

Freya queda un poco confundida por mi respuesta. Yo no quisiera ocupar ese cargo si es que algún otro hombre que tuviera más necesidad que yo pudiera tomarlo. Debo ver a ese tal Alberich en cuanto pueda. Pero por el momento, creo que lo mejor será descansar. Mañana mismo quiero ir al Palacio.

—Bien Frey, que descanses. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí, contigo—  
>—Gracias, hermana—<p>

Cierro mis ojos, y permito que mi mente divague libremente, perdiéndome entre sueños sin sentido y divertidos. Ésta noche duermo muy bien.

**Palacio Valhala**

Es una hermosa mañana, y me encuentro en una sala del Palacio. Se me informó que el señor Dolbare se encuentra ahí.

—Maestro Dolbare, he llegado—  
>—Frey, que sorpresa. Creí que te tomarías más tiempo de descanso debido a tus heridas de ayer—<br>—No, señor. Quiero que vea mi nivel de compromiso con éste puesto que me ha asignado—  
>—Muy bien, Frey. Admito que estoy orgulloso de tu actitud. Créeme que si de eso dependiera mi decisión, tu serias Guerrero Divino desde éste mismo momento—<br>—Gracias, señor—  
>—Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera que conocieras bien a unas personas—<br>—¿Qué dice?—  
>—Tu sueño es convertirte en un Guerrero Divino, ¿cierto?—<br>—¡Por supuesto, maestro!—  
>—Bien, te presentaré a aquellos hombres valientes, aquellos guerreros de nivel tan elevado, aquellos Guerreros cuya misión es defender la tierra de Asgard a costa de sus vidas—<br>—¡Ah! ¡Se refiere a…!—

Mi sorpresa no era demasiada. Yo creía saber de quién estaba hablando el maestro. Además, varios cosmos poderosos se sintieron en el lugar. Éstos poseían un sentimiento agresivo tal, que llegaba a producir miedo. Las cortinas de las ventanas se agitaban violentamente, semejantes a cuando una tormenta de nieve se hace presente.

—Frey, te presento a los Guerreros Divinos—

El maestro sonríe, y las Puertas Principales de la Sala se abren, permitiéndome ver la silueta de algunos hombres. Dos, para ser exactos. Éstos entran, caminando muy lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia mí, no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante el maestro. Uno de ellos, de apariencia joven, de pelo muy claro y estatura mediana se digna a hablarme.

—¿Así que tu eres Frey?— dice sonriente aquel hombre.  
>—Así es— le contesto seriamente. No me gustaría que se percatara de que me siento intimidado, pero es que al ver a ese hombre, usando una armadura divina color azul, y trayendo consigo una espada envainada, se me dificulta evitar sentirme inferior.<p>

—Mucho gusto, soy el Guerrero Divino Ulv, de Nibelheim—

Se trata de Ulv. He oído algunas cosas acerca de él. Se dice que su espada llameante es muy poderosa, pero, como con la mayoría de los Guerreros Divinos, nunca he podido verlo en acción.

—El gusto es mío, Ulv—

El Guerrero se aleja de mí, y se sienta en uno de los sillones, cruzando las piernas y cerrando sus ojos, mientras reclina su cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca creí ver tal actitud de indiferencia en contra mía.  
>Pero si anteriormente, Ulv me había atemorizado, el siguiente hombre me dejó perplejo. Es un tipo realmente enorme, casi dos metros y medio de altura. Lleva en sus manos lo que parecen ser dos boomerang muy pesados, de los cuales, deja uno en el suelo para rascarse su grisácea barba. Una oscura armadura recubre su cuerpo, y un casco con cuernos su cabeza.<p>

—No me gusta el nombre de Frey, pero aún así creo que me caerás bien— dice aquel gigante.  
>—¿Disculpe?—<p>

Igual que con Ulv, trato de dirigirme a éste hombre con la mayor seriedad que puedo.

—Yo soy Rhung, el Vikingo—

Rhung. Entonces, esos boomerang, ¿podrán ser los legendarios Martillos Mjöllnir? Bueno, no importa. Espero nunca tener que verme involucrado con ese tipo en alguna pelea.

—Frey, me imagino que ya conoces al tercer Guerrero Divino— dice Ulv sonriente, sin perder la cómoda posición que había adoptado.  
>—Si, yo sé muy bien de quién se trata. Es el Guerrero Divino de Kenningar—<p>

Tal y como me lo imaginaba, Loki entra a la habitación, vistiendo ésta ves su verde armadura. Por supuesto, él no perdió la oportunidad de hacérmelo notar.

—Observa, Frey. Esta es la armadura de un Guerrero Divino. Quizás, en algún futuro lejano, tú tendrás la oportunidad de vestir una, si es que logras vivir 100 años, pero por el momento, admira la mía—

¡Maldita sea! Sus palabras en verdad hieren. Me siento completamente impotente al no poder hacer nada. Sólo guardo silencio.

—Me da gusto que por fin hayas conocidos a los Guerreros Divinos, Frey. Tus héroes— dice el maestro Dolbare.  
>—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor— le contesto amablemente.<br>—Guerreros Divinos, pueden retirarse. Sólo quise presentarles formalmente a mi nuevo consejero—

Aquel trío se inclina ante el maestro, y sale de la habitación. Después de esto, el maestro Dolbare dirige hacia mí unas palabras.

—Frey, te encargaré una tarea—  
>—Claro, maestro—<br>—Hilda y Flare irán a cazar a los terrenos reales. Quiero que las acompañes como su guardia personal—  
>—Por supuesto, señor. Las acompañaré, aunque, siendo sincero con usted, no creo que las señoritas necesiten de mi cuidado al cazar, maestro—<p>

El señor Dolbare reaccionó a mi repuesta, volteando rápidamente su cabeza para mirarme.

—Frey, me parece que tienes razón, pero…—  
>—Pero, ¿Qué, señor?—<br>—A menos que yo te pida consejo, no quiero que dudes o pongas en juicio mis órdenes, ¿quedó claro?—  
>—¡Ah!... ¡si señor! Discúlpeme, por favor— contesto. El maestro es una persona muy estricta, que quiere que las cosas se hagan justo como él ordena. Debo confiar en él.<br>—Je, muy bien, Frey. Puedes retirarte—

Bien, el Maestro fue muy claro con eso.  
>Ahora salgo tranquilamente del Palacio. Esperaré a las señoritas en la entrada. Aunque veo que alguien más aguardaba a que yo saliera.<p>

—Frey, quisiera preguntarte algo—  
>—¿Vienes a molestarme de nuevo, Loki?—<br>—Por supuesto que no, Frey. Esto es serio— dice Loki, hablando muy sereno.  
>—¿Qué cosa quieres?— le contesto duramente.<br>—¿Has oído hablar de los Caballeros de Athena?—  
>—¿Caballeros de Athena?—<p>

Ciertamente, ese nombre no era muy común para mí, pero si conocía de que hablaba Loki.

—He oído hablar poco de ellos. Sólo sé que son guerreros muy poderosos a la orden de la diosa Athena—  
>—Muy bien, Frey. Has estudiado. Bueno, el punto es que me dejaste sorprendido con tu poder la vez que nos enfrentamos, debo admitirlo—<br>—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—  
>—Creo que si en éstos días, te dedicaras a entrenar más duramente, serías capaz de vencer a varios Caballeros de Athena—<br>—¡¿Qué dices?!— mi sorpresa es porque el comentario de Loki no viene al caso. ¿Qué tiene que ver la derrota de los Caballeros de Athena con esto?  
>—Te sugiero que entrenes más duro, Frey—<p>

Después de estas palabras, el Guerrero Divino se marcha. La verdad, he quedado muy confundido con lo que me ha dicho. Pero bueno, ésta mañana estaré ocupado con las damas. Me parece que las veo saliendo del Palacio. Vienen acompañadas de dos hombres.

—Son los guardias personales de la señorita Flare y la señorita Hilda— dice un soldado del lugar— Sus nombres son Sigfried y Hagen—  
>—¿Así que ellas ya tenían sus propios guardias personales? ¿Porqué me habrá pedido entonces el maestro Dolbare que las acompañara?—<br>—No lo sé, señor. Pero estoy seguro que no deberíamos cuestionar al maestro—  
>—Tienes razón—<br>—Pero he oído que Sigfried y Hagen son muy fuertes, señor—  
>—¿De verdad?— pregunto intrigado. Si en verdad son guerreros fuertes, quizás me sirvan para entrenar. Lo bueno de éste puesto es que podré conocer a distintas personas, como ellos.<p>

Bien, las damas salen del Palacio con sus escoltas. El poder de aquellos hombres no creo que se compare para nada con el de los Guerreros Divinos, pero espero que sean lo suficientemente poderosos como para representar un reto para mí.

—Muy buenos días tengan ustedes, señoritas. Yo, Frey, seré su acompañante—  
>—¿Frey? ¿Acaso no eres tu el nuevo consejero de Dolbare?— pregunta la señorita Hilda.<br>—Así es— contesto.  
>—Hilda, ¿Qué no recuerdas que nuestro padre no quiere que lo llamemos Dolbare?— dice sonriente la señorita Flare, hermana de Hilda.<br>—Tú sabes que él no es nuestro verdadero padre, Flare. Por eso no lo llamaré de esa forma— contesta la señorita Hilda. El tono de su voz demuestra que aunque ella luzca frágil por fuera, tiene un carácter muy fuerte. En eso, uno de sus acompañantes interviene.

—Frey, amigo, no es necesario que nos acompañes. Las damas están a salvo con nosotros— dice ese hombre alto, de cabellera castaña y ojos claros.  
>—Lo siento, debo insistir. Son órdenes del maestro Dolbare—<br>—Vamos, Sigfried. No veo nada malo en que éste hombre nos acompañe— dice el otro sujeto que las acompañaba. Por su parte, Sigfried me mira fijamente a los ojos. Mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, examinándome por completo. Después de unos segundos, sonríe.

—Pareces buen hombre, Frey—  
>—Gracias por el cumplido, me halaga de verdad—<br>— Muy bien, Frey. No nos vendría mal la compañía— dice amablemente la señorita Hilda.

¡Genial! Al parecer les caí bien a estas personas. Trataré de integrarme lo más que pueda con ellos. Después de todo, me interesa mucho conocer la supuesta fuerza de éstos dos tipos.

Aunque realmente, me ha dejado intrigado las palabras de Loki.  
>¿Qué habrá querido decir? Prometo que haré todo lo posible para averiguar de que hablaba.<p> 


End file.
